<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vid] A Study in Emerald: Radioactive by rachelindeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067026">[Vid] A Study in Emerald: Radioactive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed'>rachelindeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - A Study in Emerald Fusion, Fanvids, Gen, Holmes and Watson find time for UST, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Of course they do, Rache has taken the revolution to Russia!, have fun storming the castle, in the midst of their battle for the salvation of humanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson take their revolution to Russia, where it breaks into open war.</p><p>(A vid that imagines what might happen next in the world of Neil Gaiman's <i>A Study in Emerald</i>. Footage has been drawn from "Enemy at the Gates" and "Edge of Tomorrow").</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>More Holmes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Vid] A Study in Emerald: Radioactive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Sanguinity and Grrlpup for their very helpful beta! The music, of course, belongs to <i>Imagine Dragons</i>. </p><p>WARNING: I have tried to keep the violence to a minimum, but there is some blood and there are some visible (not audible) gunshots. I don't believe any clips in the vid would be considered graphic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the closing lines of Neil Gaiman's <i>A Study in Emerald</i>, Sebastian Moran writes: "If I were a sensible man I would burn all these pages, but then, as my friend taught me, even ashes can give up their secrets. Instead, I shall place these papers in a strongbox at my bank with instructions that the box may not be opened until long after anyone now living is dead. Although, in light of the recent events in Russia, I fear that day may be closer than any of us would care to think."</p><p>The vid below imagines those events in Russia from Holmes' and Watson's point of view...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>